1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar-paneled windmill for producing electrical energy using wind and solar energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many windmills operate without any input from solar energy that is freely available. The current invention uses wind and solar energy to produce electrical energy. Additionally, in another embodiment, well-placed magnets around solar-paneled windmill fan blades yield additional electrical energy output.